<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maybe I Want You, Too by SpaceGay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939401">Maybe I Want You, Too</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGay/pseuds/SpaceGay'>SpaceGay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Light Bondage, No Spoilers, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Some angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:42:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGay/pseuds/SpaceGay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the brothers' insults get to Mammon, and his confident facade fades away. MC shows him that he's more than just his greed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Main Character &amp; Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Chraracter(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>690</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maybe I Want You, Too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mammon is unusually quiet as the two of you sit in your room, watching a video on your laptop on the floor in front of you. You’re sitting with your back to your bed, Mammon in between your legs, back against your chest. Both of your uniform jackets are in a pile to the side.</p><p>“What’s up, hun?” you ask, carding your fingers through his hair and smiling as he leans in.</p><p>“Whaddya mean? The Great Mammon’s always okay.” His voice is missing his usual bravado, and he seems to tense a bit against you. </p><p>You sigh, wrapping your arms around his chest and squeezing him close, slotting your head in the space between his head and shoulder. “You don’t need to hide that from me, you know?” You keep your voice light, and he relaxes again, pressing his cheek to yours.</p><p>He’s silent for a few seconds, placing his arms over yours on his chest. “I just... don’t understand why you wanna be around me, I guess.” You can feel his voice vibrating against your skin. </p><p>You frown, remembering his brothers’ harsh words at breakfast. They’d been especially vicious this morning, and while you cared about all of them, they seemed to disregard what effect they had Mammon. “I like you,” you say simply, kissing his cheek and squeezing him again.</p><p>Mammon pulls away, and you resist the urge to drag him back into your lap. He doesn’t leave completely, though, instead kneeling in front of you, staring at the ground but facing your direction nonetheless. </p><p>“What if I’m bad for ya, though?” His voice is uncharacteristically soft, and his fingers fidget with the untucked end of his shirt. “You deserve someone smarter, someone less, well, scummy.”</p><p>You frown again, moving to kneel in front of him. He’s still refusing to meet your gaze, so you cup his jaw and make him. The raw emotion in his eyes makes your heart hurt, so you lean forward and press a small kiss to his lips. “You’re not scummy,” you say, pressing your forehead to his. “And you’re not an idiot.” You kiss him again to (hopefully) prove your point. And then you kiss him one more time, just because you want to. </p><p>“I think you’re too nice to me,” Mammon says quietly, one hand reaching up to rest on the junction between your neck and skull. “I’m the avatar of greed, remember?” His eyes wander over your face. “Can I truly give myself to you if all I do is want?” His face reddens at his own words, but he doesn’t pull away. </p><p>You kiss him again, slowly, one hand resting on his chest, one on his waist. He sighs into the kiss, placing his other hand on your hip. “You haven’t done a single thing to hurt me,” you say against his lips. “And besides-” You start to kiss along his jaw, and he tilts his head back for you. “Maybe I want you, too.” </p><p>Mammon laughs, breathless, as you press your lips to his skin. “Jeez, you sound like Asmo.” He’s deflecting and you know it. You pull back, standing and pulling at the loose tie around his uniform shirt. He follows, pulling you to him for another kiss, but you only let him for a second, turning him around and pushing him down on your bed. He’s blushing down to his neck now, sprawled on your bed, and you climb on top of him, unbuttoning his shirt as you go.</p><p>“Scoot,” you say once he’s shrugged it off, making him turn and lay near your headboard, on your pillow. He reaches for you, but you grab his wrists, pressing them down above his head. “Keep them there.” The magic of the pact sings through your veins, and Mammon shudders at the feeling. You kiss him hard, for a second, then you grab his tie and bind him to the headboard. He can’t move them, not without permission, but the physical restraints make it seem much more tangible. “Is this okay?” you ask, stroking along his jawline.</p><p>He laughs, softly, leaning into your touch. “I woulda said something if it wasn’t. But what’re you-”</p><p>“Shush.” You kiss him again, dragging your fingers lightly down his neck and to his collarbone. “You’ll be good for me, won’t you?” </p><p>Mammon flushes harder. You didn’t think it was possible. You watch his tongue dart across his lip, and he answers, “Y-yes. I’ll be anything for you. I’ll do anything for you.” He’s looking away again. You turn his chin towards you, an impossibly warm smile on your face, and he drinks your expression up like it’s the only thing keeping him alive. “I want to be everything for you,” he says, and you know he’s not just talking about sex.</p><p>“I’m going to take care of you like you take care of me,” you say. You gently kiss down his chest, enjoying the way his muscles jumped beneath your lips. When you get to the bottom, you drag your hands back up his torso on either side, and he huffs. He’s squirming already. “You’re beautiful,” you say, tracing his collarbone with your finger.</p><p>Mammon flashes a ghost of his usual grin, saying, “Of course I am.” </p><p>You roll your eyes, smiling again, and you run a hand through his hair. You pull it, gently, not nearly enough to cause pain but just to hold. “You make me feel safe, did you know that?”</p><p>He bites his lip, and you run your thumb across it, waiting. “I don’t know why,” he says eventually, not meeting your eye once again.</p><p>You frown, just slightly. You pull his head to one side, kissing his neck again. “You’re the first to check on me every morning, did you know that?” You bite at the skin right above his collarbone, enjoying his light gasp as you leave a mark. He doesn’t respond this time, but that’s fine. “You’re always there for me when I have a nightmare.” You’re kissing his lips again, running a thumb over the softness of his cheek.</p><p>“Who says I don’t just happen to be awake when you call?” He sounds more like he’s trying to convince himself than you.</p><p>“I can hear you trying to hide the sleep in your voice, but you aren’t very good at it.” Mammon huffs a tiny laugh against your lips, wriggling his hips underneath you.</p><p>“Hey, isn’t it a bit unfair that you’ve still got your shirt on?” </p><p>“I thought I told you to be good,” you scold lightly. “There’s no need for us to rush.” You begin unbuttoning your shirt anyway, sitting back on top of his hips to remove it. Mammon’s eyes follow your fingers as you go, and you see his hands flexing against their restraints. He wants to touch you, but this is about making him feel good, not you. You throw your shirt on the floor, grinding lightly down on the hardness you can already feel growing in his pants. His mouth opens as if he wants to speak, but he closes it again, so you reward him by reaching back and unclasping your bra. It joins your uniform shirt on the floor, and you lean back onto him to kiss him again. It’s faster this time, coupled with both of you moving your hips against each other. You pull his hair for real this time, and he groans against you.</p><p>“You’re too good for me,” he murmurs the next time you part, helplessly enraptured. “Why’re you doing this?” He can’t stop looking at you.</p><p>“Because,” you say, peppering kisses across his face until he giggles. “If you’re not going to believe my words, I’m going to show you how I mean them.” You kiss him, hard, for a moment, then turn his head to leave a mark on the opposite side of his neck. You’re nothing if not fair, after all. You head farther down, briefly playing with his nipples to hear him groan. Then, you settle in between his legs, flashing a devious grin at him. He swears as you kiss his clothed bulge. “You’re not gonna cum until I tell you.” Magic surges through your bodies again, and you both shiver again.</p><p>“You’re gonna be the death of me,” he groans, lifting his hips to help you pull his pants and boxers down.</p><p>You laugh, deliberately ignoring his erection, kissing the skin around it. “Oh? I’m flattered you think a mere human could bring down the second most powerful demon lord.” You start biting at his inner thighs, leaving marks that he’ll see for the next week. “You’re so pretty like this,” you coo, taking his cock in your hand and pumping it languidly. Mammon can’t stop wiggling his hips. You press your lips to the tip, licking at the velvety skin. He’s already groaning, vocal as ever. You keep one hand at the base, swallowing him down as far as you can and sucking, loving the feeling of him on your tongue. He’s swearing above you, lightly rolling his hips as you bob your head. Your unoccupied hand presses down on the new bruises you left, and his muscles jump beneath your fingers. </p><p>He’s close already, you can tell, but he can’t do much more than fall apart beneath you. You finally pull off with a lewd pop when you hear him softly whine, “Please.” You wipe your mouth off on the back of your hand, taking in his flushed face, how his chest rapidly rises and falls. Finally, you unzip your skirt and wriggle out of your panties. </p><p>Crawling up to kiss him again, you note with a thrill how blown his pupils are, how desperate his movements are. The kiss is sloppy. “You’re so gorgeous for me,” you whisper against his lips. “My first protector in the Devildom.” </p><p>“I’m yours,” he says hoarsely, trying to buck his hips for friction. “Please...”</p><p>You slide back again, just far enough to reach beneath you and press his length between your entrance. The two of you let out twin moans as you slowly sink down. You’ll never get over the fullness, the stretch, of him inside you. Leaning forward, you start to move, mouthing at his neck. “Mammon, you can touch me,” you say breathily, and you laugh as he strains against the forgotten tie. He kisses your chest as you reach up to free him, pulling you fully back into him once he can. You moan, rocking back onto him faster as he slides his hands up your body, one finding its way into your hair and just holding you. He’s shaking beneath you, coming apart in the best way possible. Pressing your faces together, you whisper praises against his mouth, and he responds by pressing his lips to the corners of your mouth.</p><p>You can feel yourself rapidly reaching your climax, losing control of how you’re moving your hips, and you can see tears sliding down Mammon’s face from overstimulation. “Cum for me, baby,” you moan, and you both go boneless with pleasure as you cum, almost perfectly together, Mammon speaking your name like a prayer.</p><p>Mammon laughs lightly as the two of you come down, lifting you slightly to slip out and then crushing you to him. “What did I do to deserve you?” he says, cupping your face in both of his hands. </p><p>You smile, kissing the palm of one of his hands. “Do you want to know why I trust you so much?” </p><p>Mammon maneuvers the two of you so you’re laying on your sides, legs slotted together. “Of course.” One of his hands stays on your cheek, lightly stroking your skin.</p><p>“You’re the only one Lucifer trusted to not harm me.” His brow furrows, and you answer the question on his mind before he can ask it. “No, he didn’t tell me that, but... you’re the only one who’s not turned their demon form against me. I feel like he knew that.” </p><p>Mammon’s face changes to something unreadable at that, and he leans in to press a chaste kiss to your lips. “I... I dunno.” His hand finds yours, twining your fingers together. “I think you bring something out of me that I thought died when I fell.” </p><p>He’s blushing again, not meeting your eye. You squeeze his hand, cuddling into his chest. “You’re more than just your greed.”</p><p>Mammon kisses the top of your head. “Maybe you just remind me of that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Whipped this bad boy up in a day. Also, I don't know why there's so many tags for the same ship, but you bet I'm using all of them.<br/>Hi! I am a poor college student with a passion for writing. If you like my works, please consider buying me a coffee: https://www.buymeacoffee.com/spacegay</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>